Un Año a tu Lado
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Hace un año nació una pareja por la nadie apostó nada. Ahora, doce meses después, Itachi y Deidara celebran por todo lo alto su primer aniversario juntos. ¿Aguantarán hasta el segundo?


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Hacía mucho que no escribía en FanFiction y he visto conveniente volver a hacerlo para este reto organizado por Itara (gracias por invitarme a participar *.*). Le di muchas vueltas al fic que quería escribir y en el último momento apareció este. No sé qué tal estará ni si gustará (espero que sí). Sin más, os dejo con mi primera aportación para el _Reto ItaDei Nuestra Primera Vez_ :D**

**Los personajes de _Naruto_ son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Un Año a tu Lado**

Deidara se quitó la ropa, la enrolló en un bulto informe que dejó al lado del borde de piedra y se metió en las cálidas aguas termales de la charca. Había sido un día duro en el que no había dejado de entrenar ni un solo instante, motivo por el cual sentía los músculos doloridos y cargados. Hacía varios días que sentía la necesidad de mantener su mente ocupada en algo. Y, a falta de su mayor distracción, creyó conveniente que mejorar su arte sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo.

El lugar al que había ido esa noche se encontraba algo retirado de la cueva de los Akatsuki donde residía con el resto de criminales de rango S que componían la organización. Se trataba de una pequeña poza de agua caliente que emergía directamente de la tierra. El recinto acuático estaba delimitado por un borde de piedras que él mismo había colocado para demarcar el perímetro de la charca. Un pequeño paraje oculto de ojos indiscretos que había encontrado hacía un tiempo y al que le gustaba acudir de vez en cuando para aliviar y disfrutar de un baño relajante y solitario. O al menos así solía ser porque, a decir verdad, esa noche esperaba compañía. No estaba muy seguro de que acudiese, pero decidió probar suerte y confiar en el destino.

Con el agua llegándole hasta el cuello, Deidara reclinó la cabeza sobre una piedra plana y suspiró. El cielo estaba despejado, lo que permitía contemplar las estrellas sin problemas. Además, la luna iluminaba el claro en el que se encontraba, haciendo que la hierba de alrededor brillase con una tenue luz plateada. Un aire gélido típico del mes de noviembre sopló, agitando suavemente sus cabellos, pero no le importó. El calor que envolvía el resto de su cuerpo era suficiente para mantener su temperatura corporal, haciendo placentera la sensación de frío en su rostro. Sus manos, inquietas, dejaron que las lenguas saliesen de sus cavidades y se agitasen en el agua. También ellas necesitaban un respiro. La sensación era tan reconfortante que se dejó llevar por ella, sumergiéndose en un estado de duermevela.

Unos tenues pasos le sacaron de su tranquilidad. A decir verdad no había escuchado nada, pues la hierba amortiguaba cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer un ninja versado en las artes del sigilo. Pero la presencia de esa persona era incuestionable. Fría, oscura y amenazadora. Sabía que era él.

- Pensaba que no vendrías, uhn! –dijo con total tranquilidad sin cambiar su postura.

El recién llegado no contestó. Deidara giró en el agua y apoyó los brazos sobre el borde de roca. Efectivamente, allí estaba él: Itachi Uchiha. Vestía su ropa habitual de la organización. Sus ojos, de un rojo ardiente, le estudiaban en silencio. El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto. No le gustaba que le observase con esos ojos. Los odiaba. Habían sido los culpables de dejar su arte por el suelo, a la altura de la nada. Su estilo de lucha había sido mancillado y burlado aquel día en el que había tenido que unirse a los Akatsuki, y todo por culpa de esos malditos ojos del color de la sangre. Los aborrecía con toda su alma por la vergüenza y humillación a la que le habían sometido. Y eso jamás podría olvidarlo, por muy hermoso que le pareciese el sharingan del Uchiha.

- Creí que estarías demasiado ocupado exterminando a algún pobre clan indefenso como para acordarte de venir aquí, uhn!

Itachi observó la sonrisa socarrona y provocativa del otro, más no dijo nada. Sabía que Deidara adoraba molestarlo y enfadarle, pero él no respondería del mismo modo. Porque Itachi Uchiha tenía su propia manera de cobrarse su venganza por las hirientes palabras de ese rubio explosivo y deslenguado.

El moreno se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada del rubio con gran lentitud. Dejó sus prendas amontonadas junto a las de este y se metió en el agua. Rodeó a su compañero y se le acercó por detrás, abordándole exactamente igual que había hecho aquella primera vez hacía ya un año. Deidara le observó por encima del hombro pero sin girarse para encararle. Con un pequeño movimiento de aguas Itachi pegó su cuerpo al del ojiazul y le rodeó por el torso. El chico cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? –preguntó el Uchiha.

Besó el doblez superior de su oreja y bajó hacia el lóbulo, consiguiendo que el menor se estremeciese entre sus brazos.

- Siempre me haces esperar más de lo que te mereces, uhn! –fue la respuesta que pudo murmurar el ojiazul.

Resultaba muy difícil concentrarse cuando unas suaves manos acariciaban y estimulaban tu pecho sin compasión, rozando y apretando los pezones cuando les parecía conveniente para, después, continuar con su recorrido como si nada.

A modo de disculpa Itachi enterró la cabeza en el hueco del hombro del chico y le besó la sensible piel del cuello. Esa noche pensaba compensarle por el tiempo que le había hecho pasar a la intemperie, y deseaba comenzar cuanto antes. Permitió que su mano derecha resbalase por el plano vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio, donde asió con fuerza su pene. Deidara dejó escapar un profundo gemido de placer al sentir la fuerza del agarre y cómo este daba inicio a la masturbación.

- Hazlo más rápido, uhn! –pidió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gozando.

Sus caderas se mecían contra la mano del ojinegro, quien mantuvo el ritmo a pesar de la petición de su compañero. Su habitual impaciencia estaba causando estragos en su comportamiento y eso a Itachi le encantaba. Amaba cuando Deidara perdía el control y suplicaba por correrse cuanto antes, presa del placer, mientras él, ajeno a sus anhelos, se mantenía firme en su postura. Notó cómo el menor se endurecía y hacía más grande en su mano, y eso le agradó. Sabía lo que Deidara quería y cómo lo quería. Y él estaba dispuesto a concedérselo… a su debido momento.

Siguió masturbándole con presteza, acelerando y ralentizando sus movimientos en función de las reacciones y gemidos del otro. Después de sentir por tercera vez cómo el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, estirando al máximo su espalda, el Uchiha volvió a una cadencia lenta que detuviese la eyaculación. Deidara aún no debía correrse.

El muchacho le fulminó con una mirada vidriosa, a sabiendas de lo que le estaba haciendo su amante. Sumido en su perenne silencio pero devolviéndole una mirada seria y deseosa, el moreno agarró al chico por la cintura y le impulso para que saliese del agua. El aire helado le congeló el húmedo cuerpo, haciéndole perder de golpe el calor que mantenía en el agua. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzase a tiritar.

- Aguanta un poco –le pidió Itachi mientras le indicaba que se situase a cuatro patas.

El rubio obedeció. Separó las piernas y las acercó cuanto pudo al moreno, quien aún se encontraba metido en el agua pero con el torso fuera de ella. Sin proponérselo, Deidara emitió un gemido ahogado cuando las manos del chico separaron sus nalgas, dejando su rosada entrada expuesta, y la lengua del mayor la rozó con la punta. La sensación era sublime. Le gustaba demasiado cuando su compañero decidía prepararle con su boca en lugar de con los dedos, abriéndose camino con su resbaladiza y suave lengua. Entre gemidos mal contenidos y algún jadeo ahogado, Deidara se convenció de que eso era lo que le gustaba, e Itachi lo había sabido mucho antes que él.

Por su parte, la lengua del mayor le penetraba lentamente en una caricia húmeda que estimulaba su anillo. El menor sentía cómo su cuerpo clamaba por más. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, acercando su trasero al rostro del moreno quien, anhelante, separó más las nalgas del muchacho para profundizar su avance.

- ¿Has traído el aceite? –preguntó con su boca aún entre las piernas de Deidara.

Por toda respuesta el menor agarró su ropa, la desenrolló y metió la mano en las bolsas de arcilla que habían quedado ocultas en el interior de la capa. Allí, en una de las talegas, había un pequeño bote con un líquido transparente que brilló a la luz de la luna. Se lo pasó a su compañero. Antes de frotarse las manos con el resbaladizo líquido, Itachi hizo un rápido sello con sus manos. Al instante, una réplica idéntica a él apareció delante del rubio, cuyos azulados ojos brillaron con anticipación. Dos Itachi completamente desnudos y entregados para él solo.

Observó la semierección que colgaba entre las piernas del Kagebunshin del Uchiha y se relamió los labios. Perfecto. Esperó a que la sombra estuviese parada frente a él, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, para agarrarse a sus muslos, dirigir la boca abierta a su pene y metérselo en la boca. Al mismo tiempo en que el auténtico moreno emitía un gemido de placer al sentir la boca de su amante rodeándole el sexo, el rubio hizo lo propio al notar dos dedos resbaladizos hundirse en su cuerpo.

Los dos siguieron a lo suyo durante los siguientes minutos. El okiazul se excitó aún más conforme notaba el pene de Itachi hincharse en su boca con cada nuevo lametón y succión, haciendo que las venas se marcasen por encima y por debajo del tronco. A su vez, el Uchiha estaba completamente absorto con el espectáculo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ver al menor completamente dilatado, a la espera de que él le llenase, era capaz de hacerle olvidar el frío que les rodeaba fuera del estanque.

Notando que su paciencia y autocontrol estaban llegando a su límite, el ojinegro giró a Deidara y le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la tierra, dejando al kagebunshin plantado. El rubio acusó el golpe con un gemido de molestia antes de dirigir una mirada fulminante a su compañero. Él también estaba deseoso de sentir al otro en su interior, pero el Uchiha bastardo podría mostrar un poco más de cuidado cuando manejaba su cuerpo. Sin darle tregua, Itachi se cernió sobre su pareja, agarró su pene con mano firme, lo colocó en la dilatada entrada de Deidara y empujó.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían un momento así que el ojiazul tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras notaba a su compañero avanzar y abrir sus paredes lentamente. El aceite facilitaba las cosas, dejando que la carne resbalase una con la otra, pero aún así era demasiado. Itachi era demasiado grande y Deidara demasiado estrecho como para que la misión de estar carnalmente juntos fuese sencilla. Lo que, por otro lado, era aún más estimulante y placentero si cabía. Al principio siempre costaba, pero merecía la pena con tal de poder llegar a los finales que siempre compartían.

El Uchiha aceleró sus embestidas cuando se sintió lo bastante cómodo para hacerlo, sabiendo que el menor se había acostumbrado a él. Deidara, agarrado con fuerza a los antebrazos de su amante, aguantaba estoicamente cada envite, intentando mantener la posición a pesar de la fuerza con la que el ojinegro le golpeaba. Echó los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha y le obligó a que se tumbase sobre él para besarle. Estaba hambriento y tenía frío. Lo mínimo que podía hacer su compañero era saciarle. La sensación de sentirse penetrado y besado al mismo tiempo era sofocante. Le faltaba el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno, pero no le importó. Prefería tenerlo todo a nada.

La palpitante erección de su compañero se metía y salía de él con una fuerza devastadora, haciéndole gemir cuando le abandonaba, dejándole una sensación de vacío infinita, y cuando le penetraba, llenándole de tal manera que le sentía hasta el estómago. Su garganta le picaba a causa de tanto jadeo, pero sabía que el final no estaba muy lejos. Él mismo lo notaba en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de concluir, Itachi se detuvo, sorprendiéndole.

Se retiró de encima de su cuerpo y salió de él de forma dolorosa para Deidara. Volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de su compañero, guareciéndole del frío viento que soplaba, y le instó a que le rodease las caderas con las piernas. En cuanto el rubio le asió como le había ordenado, el Uchiha se irguió y se zambulló lentamente en el agua. Automáticamente notó cómo el ojiazul se relajaba al sentir el calor de esta, distendiendo todos sus músculos con agrado. No obstante, su relajación duró poco. Sin que se diese cuenta, el kagebunshin del moreno se había posicionado tras él, quien se mantenía de frente al auténtico moreno. La sombra agarró sus muslos, uno con cada mano, le alzó y lo dirigió directamente a la erección de su creador. Con un sonoro gemido de éxtasis Deidara se empaló con el hinchado pene de Itachi, quien retomó las embestidas con prontitud.

El agua cálida y el kagebunshin facilitaban la labor de hacerlo en el elemento líquido. El calor del ambiente, sumado al propio fuego que les recorría y abrasaba por dentro, les mantenía en un estado hipersensible que maximizaba cualquier roce, cualquier beso, hasta hacerlo necesario. Por su parte, la sombra de Itachi, pegada a la espalda de Deidara, movía al rubio arriba y abajo, abriéndole las piernas para que el auténtico ojinegro le penetrase con mayor facilidad y goce.

Apenas aguantaron unos pocos minutos en esta nueva situación cuando el Uchiha notó que se venía. Agarró las caderas de su chico y las bajó fuertemente sobre él, hincándose con violencia en su cuerpo. Deidara gimió sonoramente al notar los fluidos de Itachi llenarle hasta lo más hondo. Aprovechando que el kagebunshin había dejado de sujetarle, el menor enroscó las piernas entorno a las caderas del mayor, se elevó levemente y volvió a empalarse con fuerza, gritando al sentir cómo su propio esperma salía al llegar al orgasmo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y los pechos completamente desbocados, los dos se mantuvieron agarrados fuertemente, uno al otro, sin soltarse. Una de las manos del ojinegro recorría la espalda de su amante, calmándole e intentando que su cuerpo se estabilizara después de lo vivido al tiempo que la otra le tenía rodeado por la cintura. Mientras, el rubio se sujetaba a duras penas del cuello de su compañero de Akatsuki. Mantenía todo el peso recostado sobre el pecho de Itachi quien, a su vez, se encontraba con las piernas separadas y fuertemente ancladas en mitad de la charca de aguas termales. Sus cuerpos, aún unidos, se ofrecían mutuamente calor.

Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos fuese consciente de ello. La noche iba aclarando, síntoma de que el amanecer estaba próximo, pero eso daba igual. Los dos se habían relajado lo suficiente como para que sus corazones no amenazasen con salírseles del pecho, mientras que sus pulmones volvían a recibir aire de manera pausada y agradable. Continuaron así largo rato: Itachi masajeando la espalda de Deidara mientras Deidara hacía lo propio en la nuca y los hombros del moreno. Finalmente, el Uchiha estrechó con más fuerza a su amante, apretándole entre sus brazos. Inclinó la cabeza y le besó la sien.

- Feliz aniversario, Deidara –susurró tiernamente en su oído.

Aún abierto de piernas y recostado sobre Itachi, Deidara se sorprendió. Había aguantado un año. Doce meses seguidos y enteros al lado de Itachi Uchiha. Y no sólo eso, sino que había mantenido su ritmo. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro cansado. Estaba deseando que llegara su segundo aniversario… para que el moreno lo celebrara con él.

* * *

**Tengo la impresión de que no ha quedado como esperaba, que algo le falta, pero no sé el qué :S Hasta que me acuerde así se queda :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis a tope de este reto de Itara, ya sea publicando fics en él o leyendo todo lo que se publique :D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
